


[Art] Neckerchief

by Shadow_Hole



Series: Inktober 2019 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Hurt, Ink, Inktober, Inktober 2019, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Hole/pseuds/Shadow_Hole
Summary: Merlinktober day 5Inspired by LefayartWhen the only thing his uncle brings him after the patrol is that stupid piece of fabric, Arthur locks himself up in his chambers.





	[Art] Neckerchief

Arthur let his gaze wander around the people in the room.

He then felt the need to look down at the red piece of cloth that had been placed on the table.

He rejected the suggestion of a council member to put a stop to the search and marched out of the room, through the corridors and into his chambers, locking them, not allowing anyone in.

Not even Guinevere.

And while he tightly held Merlin's stupid neckerchief in his hand, he wondered how no one could see what he himself saw.

How could they even imagine to let it go so easily?

How could they all just accept the idea that Merlin could be...

No... Merlin isn't dead.

He can't be.

He just can't.

If they are just too blind to see it, it's their problem only.

Arthur will not give up.

He will get Merlin back no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> what i was going for in the drawing was... different... but i mean.  
i don't think it's bad, I just liked the sketch better.


End file.
